


A New Connection

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: When James discovers that Albus fancies their sister, it creates a new connection for the Potter siblings.





	A New Connection

**Title:** A New Connection  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter-James Sirius Potter/Lily Luna Potter/Albus Severus Potter  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Kink used:** Threesomes, Rough Sex, Dominance  
 **Content warning:** Incest, underage (Lily is in her 7th year, so she's 17)  
 **Summary:** When James discovers that Albus fancies their sister, it creates a new connection for the Potter siblings.

 

"Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid they are, James."

James Potter nodded. So, the stories about their sister snogging every male student in the school seemed to be true. When Lily had started at Hogwarts, he took it upon himself to act as her guardian, much to her annoyance. He had bothered her so much that Mum had sent him a Howler, telling him to leave Lily alone. Then he had received an owl from Uncle Ron telling him to keep up the good work. There were rumors that Mum had hexed him in response.

By the time he left, Lily hadn't started dating, even though it was becoming clear that all the boys wanted to get into the youngest Potter's knickers. So, James left it to Albus to take up his job of guarding their sister's virtues. Apparently, he had failed in that regard, or hadn't shown much interest.

"I know what you're thinking, James," Albus said.

James put on an innocent look which fooled nobody. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're blaming me because Hugo caught Donald Creevey's hands down Lily's skirt."

"It sounds like that he did a better job protecting our sister than you did, little brother."

Albus snorted. "Lily didn't think so. After she hexed Creevey, she slapped and hexed Hugo for interfering in her business. I didn't think of pointing out the hypocrisy in her words."

"Uncle Ron and Dad would say she's too much like Mum and Aunt Hermione. In some ways, she's worse than Rose," James replied. Albus looked at him puzzled, and James added, "In that she likes to row with us. You've heard the stories about our esteemed aunt and uncle."

"Too true."

James noticed his brother was now watching the match again. Even though Gryffindor was slaughtering Slytherin, he knew Slytherin House was anticipating this match. It would be the last time, at least for a few years, that either a Weasley or Potter would play for Gryffindor. They could count on finally winning the Quidditch Cup next year.

He watched as Lily weaved her way through the other players and the soaring Bludgers. He cheered when she easily scored again. It was only a matter of time before the Snitch was caught. Even if the Slytherin Seeker caught it, Gryffindor would still win since they were ahead by so much. In fact, James wouldn't be surprised if the Slytherins wanted him to do just that, to end their latest bout of misery.

"James, is there a bloke you could trust Lily with?"

The question caught him by surprise that he didn't answer immediately. "I don't know. I mean, if the boy in question was somebody I knew well, then I suppose I could trust him with our sister."

Albus nodded, with a neutral expression on his face. James was immediately suspicious. "Do you know her latest boyfriend?"

"No!" Albus answered the question so quickly that James suspected he was lying.

"So, you do know…"

"Leave it," Albus snapped and James backed off. His brother had inherited their father's temper. While neither of them yelled like Mum tended to do, when they did lose their temper, it tended to be memorable to say the least.

In any case, James was now curious. He was determined to discover what his brother knew. But first, he was going to enjoy the rest of the match. The Gryffindors cheered as they went up 500-20. A whistle blew, indicating the match was over. Slytherin had caught the Snitch, which meant that they had only lost 500-170.

******

James and Albus had separate flats, but for the next couple of weekends, they were rooming together at the Hog's Head. First, they wanted to watch Lily's last match against Slytherin, and second, they wanted to visit her for next week's Hogsmeade Weekend. Because they had to share a room, James remembered why he liked having a separate room from his brother.

The snoring. Merlin, was Albus loud! No matter how many charms James cast or how tightly he pressed the pillow against his ears, nothing seemed to help. He tried counting hippogriffs, but that didn't work. So, he resigned himself to remaining up all night.

Around midnight, his brother began making different noises. It sounded like Albus was moaning. At first, James thought something was wrong, but then he realized the sounds were moans of pleasure. He widened his eyes as he realized his brother was wanking. Despite the discomforting nature of these moans, at least they weren't as loud as his snores. Maybe using a pillow as earmuffs would work this time.

As the pressed the pillow against his ears, wrapping it around the back of his head, he heard something that almost caused him to shout in disbelief. Albus was moaning Lily's name.

James couldn't believe it. His little brother was wanking and moaning their sister's name. He hoped that he was fantasizing about another Lily, but his hopes were dashed as he realized there weren't any other witches their age by that name. Their parents would think that was sick and depraved, and if they found out, would want James to protect Lily from their Albus.

As he thought to himself, he started to realize that, despite the unusual nature of Albus's thoughts, there was still a certain logic to them. Lily was the most popular girl in the school, and she was very attractive. His brother's attraction to her had started to awaken his own desires for her.

But it was still weird. Maybe that explained Albus's last question at the match. It certainly seemed to explain why he didn't bring any girls home to meet Mum and Dad. Uncle George had started wondering if he was a Beater for the other team. Of course, that question had earned him a Bat Bogey Hex from not only Mum, but Aunt Angelina as well.

James wondered what he should do. Should he confront Albus about this desire? Should we tell Mum, Dad or Lily? While he knew he should be disgusted by the fact his brother was having those thoughts about their sister, he also wanted to protect his brother. Of course, he knew he should also want to beat him up for having those thoughts in the first place. It was confusing.

Maybe he would come up with a solution in the morning. At least he was able to go to sleep now since Albus had stopped snoring and moaning. He didn't look forward to the inevitable confrontation.

******

Albus thought he was being clever, but James knew better. He pretended to be asleep while his younger brother silently and quickly dressed. He opened his eyes just enough to see him sneak out of the room. He was glad he had slept in his clothes so he wouldn't have to waste time dressing.

He didn't have the Invisibility Cloak, but he didn't know any better. Try as Albus might, he was rubbish at sneaking around. James had no difficulty following him without being detected. Once this was over, he would have a talk with his brother, especially if he wanted to follow their father's footsteps by becoming an Auror.

Albus made his way to the Shrieking Shack, easily bypassing the magical protections. James followed him in, having a good idea at what he would discover. He tiptoed, being careful not to press his feet too hard against the rotting planks since they made too much noise. Albus, however, wasn't being so careful. Maybe he was so cocky that he didn't think anybody would follow him.

"Al, you made it."

James's instincts were correct. Apparently, Albus did have those thoughts about Lily. He had wanted to be wrong.

"Does James know?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing, Lily," Albus replied.

James snorted. Then he decided to disprove his brother's statement. He cleared his throat as he stepped into the room where his siblings were. "That's what you think, little brother."

If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed at their reactions. Lily screamed, while Albus looked like he was going to drop dead. "James…"

"Don't try to make any excuses, Al. How long has this been going on?"

"Since last summer," Lily said quietly, her face as red as her head.

Albus glared at James. "Are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

"Why? You asked if there was a bloke I could trust Lily with? Obviously, you're that boy. Besides, you have good taste," James said as he walked towards his siblings.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"You fancy me?" Lily asked, her eyes widening.

James didn't answer her. He walked towards her, putting his hand on her robes. Then, he started moving it down her covered body, feeling her curves. He had thought that his brother's desires were sick, but that was only to cover his own lusts. Unlike Albus, James hadn't tried to act on them until now.

He turned her around to face him, then kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first, before becoming impatient, more demanding. He expected Albus to try to stop him, either out of jealousy or some newfound sense of morality. Instead, their brother started kissing her neck, trapping her between them.

Lily didn't protest. Judging by her moans, she was aroused by the fact that both of her brothers wanted her. As James continued snogging his sister, his hands continued exploring her covered body, aching to touch her skin.

Their need became more desperate. Both brothers clawed at her robes, anxious to see her naked body. She giggled as they growled in frustration. Finally, she took pity on them by helping them undress her. Once she was naked, she tossed her clothing to the other side of the room. "Now, it's your turn," she said.

James and Albus wasted little time in undressing. Soon, they were naked and she was trapped in between them again. She giggled again as their cocks pressed against her body, yearning to enter her. "Albus, I think Lily wants us."

"I think you're right, James."

The Shrieking Shack wasn't the most glamorous or comfortable place to shag, but they adapted. Albus laid down, followed by Lily as she straddled him. Once she lowered herself onto his cock, James completed the threesome by pressing his body against hers.

The siblings moved as one, their moans and cries filling the air. Every time Lily rose up, James would push her back down against Albus. The Potter siblings rocked against each other, desperate to gain an advantage. As they shagged, James discovered that he was slowly, but steadily taking the lead. 

Now, he was leading the action. He thrust roughly into her from behind, pushing her even harder against Albus. James knew he was close, but wanted to make sure his sister came first.

Soon, she was screaming their names, her body stiffening with pleasure as she came. James followed her over the edge, with Albus joining them immediately afterward.

But they weren't finished. Soon, James pulled Lily to her feet and guided her to the wall. He grinned as he thrust into her again, causing her to cry out. Albus would have his turn later, but James wanted their sister all to himself. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her, pounding her pussy with an almost reckless abandon.

As soon as he came again, he pulled away and signaled for Albus to take over, which his brother was only too happy to do. James contented himself to watching, noting the differences in the shagging styles. He was more dominant, taking charge, while Albus was more sensitive to Lily's needs, going at a slower pace. Yet, he couldn't help grinning at the belief that Lily seemed more aroused by James's dominance than their brother's sensitivity.

Hours passed, and they had to finish so Lily could return to the school. "You'll be in Hogsmeade all week, right?"

"Of course," James replied.

"Good. I can't wait for Hogsmeade weekend. I know a place that is more comfortable than the Shrieking Shack," she said before kissing her brothers goodbye.

Hogsmeade Weekend couldn't come quickly enough.


End file.
